A Small Step toward Salvation
by sucker-for-a-vamp
Summary: What happened here, Sam?" Jack Jacob asked. "Every nightmare you have ever had." Please R&R! I'm test driving now. I'm debating whether to continue or not.
1. Prologue

So, this is the problem. I have gotten about 40 hits on this story and no one has reviewed. So, I'm throwing in what I thought is a good scene and I would like to know if I should continue or not. Even flames are welcome.

------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Frankie." Frankie introduced herself to the girl standing in front of her. It was amazing. The girl was so unearthly beautiful it made her feel as though she paled in comparison. It didn't help that the girl did look like she was a twig and standing next to her, Frankie thought that she probably looked like a jelly filled donut.

"Is that short for something?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. My actual name is Francesca."

"Wow, that's a gorgeous name." The girl replied as she smiled. She really did glow. "I'm Bella." She introduced herself.

"Bella," Frankie knew that name. Jack had talked about a Bella. A beautiful girl that had broken his heart. "Bella? Bella Swann?"

She giggled not knowing that rage was swelling in Frankie's chest. "I was before, now I'm Bella Cullen."

"Oh, that's great. Good for you." An edge had entered her voice. "Do you remember a certain guy? Tall, dark, handsome had a habit of turning into a wolf on a whim?"

"Wait, wait. Do you mean Jacob?" She questioned aghast at Frankie's turn of emotions.

"Is that what you know him by? He goes by Jack now. And you know, I don't even know if you have the right to say his name."

"I,"

"No, you don't have any excuses. You broke him. He was broken because of you. You lead him on. He loved you for a long time and you threw him out like a bag of dirty laundry." She continued. Bella was now downcast her eyes away from her.

"He is bitter now and doesn't believe that life wants him. He doesn't think that anyone wants him. I don't think that he was always like that. I think that when you left him, he let go of himself. He let go of the real Jack." Frankie started to breathe harder. She was enraged.

"You hurt him. How could you have hurt something that was so good and so whole?" Bella stuttered in response, but she was cut off by Frankie's continued ranting.

"He doesn't think that he is worthy of anything and it's all because of you. And you know what? I want him. I really want him. And he can't see that or if he can, he's ignoring it because he's worried that it will end the same way as it did with you."

Then surprising me, she smiled. She really did smile. "You care for him. You love him?"

"Yes!" Frankie yelled at her. It was the first time that she actually admitted it to herself and now she knew that it was true.

"Then go after him." She suggested as she started to relax. "You have a nice set of lungs on you. Tell him that. I already feel horrible for what happened."

"You should." I muttered.

"I really do. And I know that he is worth something because I fell in love with him too once upon a time. But I was also in love with Edward. I had always been in love with Edward. But that doesn't mean that I didn't care for Jacob. I want the best for him. And I think that you are exactly what he needs to help finally heal."

Frankie wasn't expecting this from the infamous 'Bella'. She was expecting an arrogant, self centered jerk that thought that the only job that other people had was to serve her. "Well, thanks." She muttered.

"Your welcome. Now go wake him up." She said as she placed her cold pale hands on Frankie's back and pushed her a little. "Now that I know who you are, I don't know if we could really be friends. But I am sure that you are a very loyal and worthy one."

"So is Jack."

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll always miss his friendship. He pulled me out of my darkness. I think that sending you was a good way to repay him. He needs to be pulled out of the dark himself."

---------------------

So, please read and review. I would very much appreciate it!


	2. Chapter One

If you liked it, here is the actual beginning. The actual prologue.

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own Twilight series or anyone of Stephanie Meyers wonderfully written characters.

_Author's note: This is after Jacob has run away. My perception of what would happen._

_PROLOGUE_

"He left?" Bella questioned. She should have known the news of her and Edward's impending marriage was enough to send her best friend, Jacob in a spiral. But leaving Forks? How would the rest of the world that isn't nearly as supernatural informed recieve a werewolf?

Questioned haunted her mind and she felt the color drain from her face as Sam shook his head in a somber motion. "He left, Bella. He's no longer a wolf anymore and no one can figure out where he is."

"Well, go search for him!" She couldn't help but exclaimed. He may be far from helpless, but he would be alone, and it was all her fault. No one else was around in the isolated place in the woods outside of La Push. The rest of the pack already knew and so Sam had taken her aside to tell her the news.

"Bella, think reasonably. We want to go find him, sure, but he doesn't want to be found. Jacob will come back in his own time, his own way."

"Is it so much to ask that he can come back now?"

"No, but, you see, he just needs some time alone. The news of you and Edward's engagement didn't do much for him." Bella jumped up from where she was sitting in a wooden chair.

"Is that what you think? Is that what everyone thinks? That I just lead him on until he fell in love with me and then I purposely shredded the heart that he had sacrificed to me?"

She was almost at a loss for words. Almost. She was already guilt ridden, she didn't deserve anything more then the werewolves hatred and she knew.

"No, well, some." He corrected. "I want to be honest with you. You might want to lay low for awhile. Just a few days, maybe."

She let a humorless laugh pass through her lips. "I'm now officially banned from La Push now?"

"No," Sam gently held her arm. "Just for a little while. You can still visit, but don't expect the warm welcome that most have given you before."

Bella sighed, knowing the truth of the matter was that Jacob did need his space. He deserved some time on his own. Some time to find himself. And she hoped that he would find what he really wanted. To find what was really out there for him and maybe that wasn't here in Forks or La Push. Maybe it was somewhere else.

Little did Bella know that Jacob was in a crowded street in the warm sunshine. He turned his brown eyes upward to the clear blue sky thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
